Cosmic Love
by thewritingbanshee
Summary: When the anxious Nani Mahealani skips a grade to join her brother for sophomore year at Beacon Hills she expected a full AP load, a few friends, and a great time with her brother. She didn't expect to encounter bloodthirsty beasts, fear what should only be in fantasy, or fall in love. Isaac X OC.


"Seriously, Nani," My brother huffed, causing me to turn from the vanity and let my unfinished fishtail braid to fall, "You've been fixing your hair for the past hour. When are you just going to put the damn bow in your hair?"

Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose I let out a wheezy sigh, "Danny," I exhaled, before letting my hand go and looking into his eyes. "I'm just trying to get this right."

He shook his head before coming up behind me, and shaking out the rest of the braid I had been attempting. Tilting my head to the mirror I watched as the worn boar brush glided through the chocolate masses. Danny methodically sectioned my hair, until a thick handful of hair from my crown was carefully gathered from my view.

Smiling cheekily at me, Danny wiggled the fingers of his free hand for my bow, like a red beacon against the dark mahogany just waiting to be useful once more. I frowned before picking up the large red bow and dropping it in my brother's careful hands. With a quick "click" my red bow was in place, just like it had been for the past 3,652 something days.

Turning to face Danny, I saw, that as usual, he had a soft grin tugging at the corners of his lips – just waiting to unleash a smile on the unsuspected.

"Are you sure it's okay to be wearing my childhood bow to high school?" I questioned, looking down at the silver of my nails on my hands that were sure to be relentlessly destroyed later on in the day.

I felt his warm hands rub at my shoulders, "Nani, look at me."

I did and was greeted with a dazzling smile, "You've worn that thing for the past ten years, and if you still love it you should wear it. You don't have to change for your first day of high school."

"But what if…" I started, but was interrupted.

"Nani, high school will be great. It's just like middle school without the awkward sense of angst." He grinned, before leaning over and pulling me up. "You look great, sis."

I smiled before clinging to my brother in a hug.

"Everyone loves a Mahealani – so everyone is going to love you, too," he paused, dropping a kiss on the top of my head, "Relax, Nani. We will have all of the same classes since we're both so devastatingly intelligent. You're getting to skip the awkward mess that is freshman year, and you already have friends, you're getting all worked up for nothing. Besides, you missed the first day of school, and I had to survive a whole day without you. Now come on, we need to go or we'll be late."

I sighed, releasing him from our embrace as I followed him diligently to his blue Toyota Yaris.

* * *

><p>Taking my hand, Danny pulled me to the desk of the secretary, giving her a wide smile, which she was only too happy to return.<p>

"Good morning, you two. Is this the infamous Nani Mahealani?" the secretary beamed at me.

I quirked a brow but smiled back at the woman, "You know who I am?" I asked softly, surprised yet somewhat pleased.

The woman laughed gently, "Oh yes. It's not everyday we get new students, let alone geniuses like you."

I tried not to let my smile fade, 'Genius, huh? Will everyone know I skipped a grade?'

Danny, catching my unease with the title and chivalrously chimed in to save me from brooding too much, "Can we get her schedule? I'm excited to show my sister to her first class of the day."

Smiling even brighter, the secretary handed me my schedule, locker combination, and a student handbook. "If you have any questions at all you feel free to come to the office! We'll be happy to help you. The principal will inevitably want to meet with you later on, but he is taking a phone call at the moment. You won't be the only new student, isn't that wonderful?"

I smiled politely back, "Yes, that's actually really good news. Thank you for your help."

With a quick wave, I walked to the door with my brother trailing behind me. I could do this; it's only high school.

"Lemme see," Danny demanded, pulling my schedule out of my hands. He frowned, "Well I'm sorry we don't have all of our classes together." I frowned, "But," he trailed, trying to get me to smile again, "we do have three of our classes together. It's going to be okay"

I smiled wearily at my best friend, '_I hope so_.'

* * *

><p>"Bon matin, étudiants. Je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Présentez-vous en français," Ms. Morrell smiled at me encouragingly, as she introduced me to my homeroom.<p>

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room with a nervous smile tattooed to my face, "Bonjour, je mapelle Nani Mahealani. Enchanté."

Quiet murmuring broke out among the other students; most of them seemed to smile at me before mumbling "Enchanté."

"Isaac?" Ms. Morrell stated, drawing the attention of a familiar looking boy with brilliant blue eyes. "Levez la main."

The boy raised his hand like she asked, "S'asseoir à côté Issac, Nani." She handed me my textbook for later on in the day before directing me to my seat.

I smiled nervously again at Isaac who wasn't even looking at me, before taking the seat beside him.

Getting out my planner I started adding my schedule and organizing my day, happy to be out of the suffocating spotlight of new introductions for the moment.

"You're lucky to have gotten this homeroom," a voice rumbled beside me, causing me to jolt. His lip quirked as if he wanted to smile but couldn't, "you, er, don't have to do anything in this class."

I nodded quickly. '_How the hell do I even respond to that without sounding stupid_?'

"Thanks…Isaac?" I questioned, more than stated as my voice trailed into a squeak.

He nodded in return, before biting his lip and returning his gaze to his notebook, successfully dismissing conversation.

Not long after our conversation of sorts, the bell rang. I sighed, knowing I would have to go through several more introductions today, most likely ending in awkward tension like Isaac. Stuffing my belongings into my floral backpack, I didn't notice that my desk companion was shuffling his feet beside me, waiting for me until I looked up slightly startled.

Gaining my composure I smiled nervously at him, "Hi, Isaac."

He nodded again, "H-Hi, Nani. Do you…er…do you need help getting to your next class…or your locker…?" He trailed, seeming unsure.

I opened my mouth to say yes, yes I wanted chance to mend this awkward first impression I had given him, but was cut off when my brother strolled into the classroom with our friend, Jackson, trailing behind him.

"Nani! How was your first class?" My brother asked warmly, before shooting a questionable look at Isaac.

I turned to Isaac to let him know my brother was going to help me, but realized Isaac had started walking to the door. I frowned, wishing I could have said something to the boy with the bright blue eyes.

Shrugging, I grinned at my brother, feeling less nervous that we were back together. "It was really great, I think I'm going to like French." I paused, smiling at Jackson, "Hey, Jackson! I haven't seen you all summer," I practically pouted, leaning over to give him a quick hug.

Jackson shook his head with a smirk before slinging an arm around my shoulder like Danny had earlier, "Some of us go on vacation, Shorty. See the world, experience life. You could have come, but you decided to stay at the cloister."

I shook my head, swatting him gently before putting my arm at his waist, "Volunteering at a rehabilitation center sends me to college, not the nunnery." I paused before grinning, "Cloister, huh? Lydia making you study for the PSAT?"

Jackson scoffed and refused to dignify my question with an answer.

Danny laughed, leading us out, "I wouldn't be opposed to the nunnery." He stated, half-serious, causing Jackson and I to laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint, Hamlet" I teased. My grin dropped as I thought about how suddenly Isaac left, "Hey, how do I know Isaac?" I asked Danny.

Danny turned around to look at me with slightly wide eyes, "You don't like him do you?" he asked, slightly scandalized, as if Isaac were a wolf waiting to steal my virtue once my brother's guard was down.

Jackson tensed his arm around me and shook his head, "Nani…" He whined, he too looking positively distressed at the prospect of me having a crush.

I rolled my eyes at my melodramatic boys. "Calm down, drama kings. He just looks familiar."

Danny smiled, content with my answer, over his shoulder, "Lacrosse."

'Lacrosse, huh?' I mused to myself. Going to practice to support Danny and Jackson seemed like a very good idea all of a sudden.

Jackson smiled smugly, probably getting a rush from getting back into his element, and grinned. "Lydia will be pissed."

I quirked a brow waiting for him to be less vague, "She wanted to see you first," he answered with an amused grin.

I gave a small smile in return, Lydia would be alright.

* * *

><p>Both boys dropped me off at my English class, teasing me gently before taking off down the hall. It would be hard not having many classes with Danny but I would have to make do. 'At least there is Chemistry and Biology,' I thought pathetically, I never realized how dependent I was on my brother until I was out of my comfort zone.<p>

Frowning, I righted myself, adjusting the navy midi skirt to rest at my waist, before pooling into the classroom with the other students, all of whom seemed to gawk at me unabashedly as I maneuvered myself over to the teacher's desk.

The stout man in question was looking down at his copy of Kafka's The Metamorphosis, and seemed deep in thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. Easley?" I asked gently, not wanting to offend the man who would teach my favorite subject for the remainder of the year.

He grunted before looking up at me, "Yes?" he drawled, not liking being distracted.

I cringed at the brusque reply, "Sorry for interrupting. I'm the new student, and wanted to get my textbook or anything else I needed." I responded shyly, hoping I looked as unassuming as I felt.

The man just grunted again, and handed me another copy of The Metamorphosis and my syllabus. "Welcome to Beacon Hills, take a seat wherever there is one available. If you want, you can introduce yourself to the class, or you can just sit down while I try to find my place again."

I nodded, hoping I hadn't offended the stern man. Turning around I saw most of the other students had taken up the available seats, leaving one in the back open next to a pale boy with a buzz cut, who seemed to be fidgeting. He, too, seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place from where. '_Perhaps lacrosse, again?_' I mused, quickly taking the seat beside him on the back row.

I almost introduced myself, but thought better of it. I had already interrupted someone; I didn't need to have yet another awkward tension becoming my own personal storm cloud to hover over my shoulders. Instead, I decided to flip through my copy of Kafka's work, having already read the book it seemed like it would be an easy beginning to the school year.

"Pssst…hey, new girl," I heard from beside me, transferring my attention to the boy who seemed fidgety. "How do you know Danny? Are you his cover?" he whispered excitedly.

As my eyes widened to new proportions, the boy beside him swiftly smacked the hyperactive nuisance in the chest. Scott McCall, who worked at Dr. Deaton's office and was on the lacrosse team, had a sheepish smile tugging at his lips.

"Stiles!" Scott whisper-shouted to the brunette whom I now knew to be Stiles Stilinski, a pain in my brother's ass if there ever was one, at least according to Danny.

"Excuse me?" I queried, hoping I was incorrect in his question, but knowing this was the infamous Stiles that I had heard about, I doubted it.

"Well, we all know Danny is gay so I was just wondering…you know, how you two are so close," he finished animatedly, not seeming to be aware how offensive he was being. Launching himself to a new proportion of rudeness when he twisted his index and middle finger together to symbolize the closeness of our relationship.

I huffed, bewildered by the audacity of the boy who apparently liked to annoy Danny. '_I can't believe I told Danny to be nice to this kid, he really is kind of a jerk,'_ I internally cringed.

"That's not it, Stiles…" Scott answered, groaning slightly as he looked at me trying to regain my composure.

"No, Stilinski," I muttered softly, trying not to be offended or offensive. I didn't want to be known as being rude at Beacon Hills.

"You know my name!" He exclaimed loudly, drawing attention to the back and causing me to look back at my book embarrassed. This is why my gut told me not to introduce myself to him.

The bell rang, causing me to sigh in relief, happy to have an excuse not to talk to the boy with far too much energy.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski, we all do, now please be quiet," The teacher paused, causing me to look up now that class had begun. "Miss Mahealani, have you read _The Metamorphosis_ before?" he asked, seeming much more pleasant.

A thud brought my attention back to Stiles, who had slammed his head on the desk, before I timidly smiled at the teacher and nodded.

_At least I love literature…._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello everyone. I've scrapped my story and decided to start over; as I felt Nani wasn't a strong enough character in my finished draft. I hope you all will like the revamp. Also, I hope you all are coping with missing Danny feels as I am having severe withdrawals. <strong>


End file.
